


Twenty Tiny Fingers, Twenty Toes in Peril

by simplyn2deep



Series: 20/20 'verse [2]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Children In Danger, Community: kidficstory, Family, M/M, car jacking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-13
Updated: 2014-02-13
Packaged: 2018-01-12 06:46:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1183132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplyn2deep/pseuds/simplyn2deep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During an outing, Mary, Grace and 13 month old Stephanie & Josie are carjacked</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twenty Tiny Fingers, Twenty Toes in Peril

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://www.livejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=kidficstory)[kidficstory](http://www.livejournal.com/community/kidficstory/) big bang and takes place about 8 months after [Twenty Tiny Fingers, Twenty Tiny Toes](http://archiveofourown.org/works/385410/chapters/631173). Thanks to my cheerleaders for pushing me to finish this and assuring me it didn't suck because I kept saying I didn't want to do a case fic...and this sort of turned into one until I remember this was supposed to be a kidfic.

It was hard work lugging two baby carriers with two squirming, fussy 13 month old girls from Steve’s Silverado anywhere, let alone just to the house. For a while, they managed in Danny’s Camaro, but on the weekends when they had Grace, that was nearly impossible to get everyone in comfortably and the only other options were the Marquis, which Danny flatly refused to ride in after the second time it broke down on the Pali Highway and they had to wait nearly an hour for the tow truck and then for Kono to pick them up, or Steve’s truck which had even less seating options.

With some convincing from Mary Ann, Malia, Chin and Danny’s mother (Steve honestly doesn’t know why Rachel refers to her as the _Wicked Witch of Hoboken_ because she absolutely adores him), the Marquis was moved into storage, the truck would get parked in the garage and Steve was the proud new owner of a Chevy Traverse.

“If one more person calls me a ‘soccer mom’, I will shoot them,” Steve grumbled. Danny smirked as he adjusted Stephanie and Josie’s seats. “Chin has the same kind of car and he never gets called that.”

“I’m sure if Malia was a man and they had three daughters, he’d be called the same thing…,” Danny joked.

Steve glared at Danny then turned his attention back to Josie, who was pulling at the bottom of his shirt. Before they could finish their usual argument, Mary pulled up in the Camaro and Grace excitedly got out of the passenger seat.

“Danno, Uncle Steve, is this the new car?” Grace asked as she rushed to them.

“That it is, Monkey,” Danny replied. “What do you think?”

Grace walked around the car and looked at it before nodding her head in approval. “I think it’s cool. Now I won’t be squished between Josie and Steph.”

“I’m glad you like it,” Steve said as he undid the straps on Josie’s carrier and picking her up, “but you might have to be squished a bit longer. Danno and I have to take the car to the mechanic so that lights, sirens and a police radio can be installed and we can use it for work.”

“Oh yeah. That makes sense,” Grace agreed. “When are you going to do that?”

“Next weekend when Auntie Mary takes you shopping for the shoes you totally need because Lucy has a pair and she’s your BFFAA,” Steve said with a laugh.

“BFFAA?” Mary questioned when she joined them.

“Best friend forever and always,” Danny, Steve and Grace said in unison.

**H50-H50-H50**

“Oh shoot!” Mary exclaimed as she rushed to put the gas pump away and get back into the car.

“What’s wrong Auntie Mary?” Grace asked from the back seat where she was playing with Josie and Stephanie.

“I promised your dad and Steve that we would only be gone an hour and now its way after that,” Mary said as she checked that the girls were still buckled in.

“I can text Danno and tell him we’re going to be a little late,” Grace suggested as she pulled out her cell phone. “He’ll understand and won’t be as mad.”

“Thanks kiddo. That would be great,” Mary replied. “Let him know that we stopped for gas and we’ll meet at Kamekona’s truck for lunch.”

“Okay!” Grace exclaimed as she started the text message. ‘running late. don’t be mad. stopped for gas. meet at shrimp truck.’

Before Mary finished buckling her seatbelt the front passenger door opened and a man wearing a jacket with a blood stained shirt underneath and holding a gun slid in beside her and closed the door. “Don’t do anything stupid. Just drive!”

Mary quickly started the car, put it in gear and sped out of the gas station, nearly hitting a car that was pulling up to a pump. The screeching of the car tires caused a few people to turn and look at what was going on and an attendant who was servicing another car looked up in time to notice the car fishtail a bit before it sped out of sight.

Mary glanced at the man and noticed that he was furiously rubbing at the spots on his shirt. He looked at her and pointed the gun at her face as he pulled a side of the jacket to cover the stains. “What are you looking at!?” he yelled. “Stop looking at me and drive!”

“My purse is right there,” she motioned to the floor with her right hand, “and I have a Shout stain remover stick in there...it might get some of that stain out.”

Mary turned her attention back to the road in front of her but not before glancing in the rear view mirror to see how Grace was doing. “How you doing kiddo?” she asked.

“Shut up! Don’t talk! Just shut up!” the man yelled again.

Each time the man yelled, Josie and Stephanie whimpered and looked at Grace. Grace wasn’t doing any better than the girls but she knew that she had to look after them until her Danno and Uncle Steve could get to them.

The traffic was slowing due to the weekend afternoon rush and the man became more agitated. “Come on!” the man yelled as he waved his gun. “Go, go, go!”

Mary pressed on the accelerator, blowing through a red light at King Street and Kalakaua Avenue, but thankfully didn’t cause an accident. She looked in the rearview mirror and sighed in relief. “Thank God,” she whispered.

The man glared at Mary, his gun waving wildly and close to Mary’s face, “Didn’t I tell you to stop talking?”

From the back seat, one of the twins started to cry and Grace did her best to get her to stop, but she wasn’t successful and that soon caused the other to start crying as well. Grace knew that in their diaper bag there were a couple of pacifiers and their favorite toys, but the only way to reach it was to unbuckle her seatbelt to get it. She reached to her left side and pressed the button to release the belt before sliding down to reach for the bag and sat up once it was in her hands.

Out of the corner of his eye, the man saw movement from the back seat. Turning, he pointed the gun at Grace and noticed the two car seats, “Fuck! Kids! What the fuck are you doing?”

Grace held up the diaper bag, “I...I was going to get their pacifiers so they will stop crying.”

“Hurry it up. Make them stop crying,” the man said before looking out the front window again.

“Newsflash! Babies cry!” Mary said in annoyance, “Next time you’re gonna carjack someone, make sure there's no "babies on board" decal on the back window!”

The man turned to the right, then to the left and looked through the car to the back window, saw the dangling decal and cursed more. He picked a hell of a car jack.

Grace winced at all the cursing and pulled out Josie and Stephanie’s pacifiers and their favorite stuffed animals to give them. It calmed them for a little bit, but they were still upset and she could tell that more tears were not far away.

“I know how you feel,” Grace whispered as she stroked Stephanie’s cheek. “I’m scared too.” She stroked Josie’s cheek next and put the pacifier back in the girl’s mouth.

**H50-H50-H50**

Steve and Danny had been at the HPD mechanic for nearly three hours. They were told installing the necessary lights to the Traverse wouldn’t take long, but obviously that wasn’t the case.

“...and I swear to God, McGarrett, you better let me drive this car, or so help me…,” Danny said waving a threatening finger at Steve’s face.

Steve smiled indulgently at Danny. “Danno...I got them to make you a set of keys, didn’t I?” Steve asked. “Whoever gets to the driver’s side first, can drive.”

Danny rolled his eyes then looked at Steve. “I get a head start each time then.”

Steve nodded his head and smiled again. “Of course you do, Danno.”

Danny was about to reply when his cell phone vibrated in his pocket against his keys. He shoved his right hand in his pocket, pulled the device out and tapped the screen to open the message. He read it and relayed the message to Steve.

“Grace said she and Mary are running late and will meet us at Kamekona’s for lunch,” Danny said. “Why don’t you see how much longer they’re going to be with the car? We might have to have Kono come pick us up...again.”

Steve nodded his head in agreement; stood up from the bench he and Danny were at and went to speak to the mechanic.

**H50-H50-H50**

“Get that kid to shut up, now!” the man yelled again when he turned to glare at Grace.

“I’m trying!” Grace nearly yelled as she soothed Josie, and then tried to soothe Stephanie. She was in the middle of sending another text message to Danny and hoped the man didn’t see the phone in her hands.

‘911 911’

Mary’s erratic driving didn’t help matters either. As they approached Kanunu Street, the man yelled "Left! Left! Turn left here!"

Mary did as the man instructed, honking her horn as she went trying to get the attention of the children crossing the street. Just as she turned, she saw the adult with them stop them as she flew by. Mary hoped they were okay and that they didn’t get hit by any cars she may have cut off because of her driving.

The man kept his attention out the front windshield trying to decide the best roads to get him out of the city. “Right! Right! Right!” he shouted. “Turn right here!”

Mary was in the far left lane and had to go across one lane to make the turn onto Keeaumoku Street. In the process, she clipped a truck and cut off a police car. Instantly the police officer was behind them, lights and sirens going, and suddenly there was a burst of chatter in the car.

_“Dispatch, this is Officer Keloa. I’m 10-80 with a 2011 silver Camaro, plate number Delta Victor 2399 (DV2 399). Currently going north on Keeanumoku Street at 70 miles per hour,” the garbled voice said. “Now approaching Rycroft Street.”_

The man sitting next to Mary jumped and looked around when he heard the voice. “What was that?! What the fuck was that?!”

_“All cars in the vicinity of Keeanumoku and Rycroft, join pursuit,” the dispatcher responded._

“You carjacked a cop car you asshole!” Mary yelled.

“Language, Auntie Mary,” Grace managed to chide.

With wide eyes, the man looked at the console in front of him and saw two radios - one for music and the other that would be found in any cop car.

Before they reached the highway, there were nearly six police cars following them. All with lights and sirens going.

“Dispatch, Officer Keloa requesting approval to PIT before H1 approach,” the officer said.

**H50-H50-H50**

Kono had just finished surfing and was going to stop by HQ to catch up on some paperwork when she heard the call about the car chase. What piqued her interest was the type of car that was being chased. While repeating the plate number over in her head, she rummaged through her bag for her cell phone and when she got it, she accessed the file that had the license plate numbers for the rest of the team.

Kono cursed under her breath when the plate number matched the number that belonged to Danny’s car. She needed to find out where Danny and Steve were and if Danny’s car was being chased or a part of the chase.

Kono pulled up Danny’s number on her phone and called him, on the third ring he answered.

“Hey, Kono, we catch a case?” Danny asked by way of greeting.

“Oh. Not exactly. Where are you?” Kono asked.

“With the HPD mechanic getting Steve’s new car fitted with lights,” Danny responded

“And...your car?” Kono hedged. “Where’s the Camaro?”

Danny paused at the way Kono asked the question. “Umm...Mary is using it. She took the girls out and we’re meeting them later for lunch,” Danny said. “Kono, babe, what’s going on?”

While Danny was on the phone with Kono, Steve was checking out his car as the mechanic put the finishing touches on the front lights. Steve got in the driver’s seat and started the car to test the lights. As soon as the car turned on, the police scanner connected to the HPD system and Steve heard the call about the car chase.

“Dispatch, still going north on Keeanumoku Street, now approaching south King Street. Silver Camaro’s present speed is 50 miles per hour.”

Steve could hear the sirens of the chase and itched to join it, but knew it was being taken care of and he and Danny had other plans. His thoughts were brought back to the chase when he heard the repeat of the car’s license plate number in conjunction with a request for PIT to be done and paled. Before he was aware of it, he grabbed the radio and yelled, “THIS IS COMMANDER MCGARRETT, DO NOT OKAY PIT! CAR OCCUPIED WITH 3 CHILDREN AND MY SISTER!”

Steve dropped the radio, leaned out of the car to yell for Danny, “Danny, we have to go now! Right now!”

The mechanic working in front of the care barely had a chance to move out of the way before Steve put it in gear.

Danny turned to face Steve and the already moving Traverse and rushed to him. “Kono? Tell me!”

“There’s a chase. Your car is involved. We’re like four minutes from where they are,” Kono replied. “I’m joining in. Get to us now!” she ended the call to join the chase.

Danny was barely in the car when Steve sped out of the mechanic’s lot. “Holy crap, Steve! What’s going on?”

“HPD is chasing after Mary!” Steve grit out as he flipped on the sirens and turned left out of the lot.

Danny was about to reply when his phone vibrated with a text message. He looked at it, saw Grace’s picture and a single text of 911 911.

Danny’s face paled and his hand instinctively reached out to Steve’s arm and he squeezed.

Steve looked at Danny in response and Danny said, “Damn it, they're in trouble, Steve…”

**H50-H50-H50**

Before there was a response, another voice came through. _“Dispatch, this is Officer Kalakaua with Five-0 requesting to take lead,” Kono said. “The car belongs to Detective Williams.”_

“Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!” the man yelled as he banged the butt of his gun against the dashboard. He looked at Mary, “You aren’t Detective Williams, are you?”

Mary glared at the man. “He’s my brother and you have his daughters in the back!”

The man let out a string of curse words and rocked himself back and forth with his left hand rubbing his temple and the gun in his right hand pounding against the dashboard.

The man frantically tried to think of what to do next. He hadn’t planned on jacking a car with kids in it let alone a car that belonged to a cop...to a Five-0 cop, but he needed to get as far away from that building and the two big Samoan men who were after him.

“Request granted. Officer Keloa pull back and give Five-0 lead,” dispatch relayed a short time later.

The lead patrol car slowed down and Kono’s red Cruze swung into the lead position. To the right, a Harley motorcycle appeared and the man glanced out the window and came face to face with Chin. Chin motioned to the man to have the car pull over but the man shook his head, showed the gun to Chin, nodded his head to the back seat and pointed the gun back at Mary.

Chin pulled off to the side as the car sped away. He watched Kono’s car and the line of police cars follow after it. Chin pulled out his cellphone to relay what he saw.

“Cuz, this isn’t good. Mary’s driving and he has a gun,” Chin said.

“Fuck!” Kono replied. “I just got off the phone with Danny. He and Steve were at the mechanic. I didn’t get the chance to tell him what was going on, but told him he needed to get to us.”

“I couldn’t see into the back of the Camaro, but if she was driving, then chances are, she has Grace and the girls with her, and he knows about them too,” Chin said. “I’m going to go up and approach from the other direction. Maybe force him into Danny and Steve’s direction.”

“Be careful, Cuz,” Kono said before she ended the call to concentrate on keeping up with the Camaro.

Steve caught up to the chase just as it was going on the bridge over the H1 highway and his Traverse was now behind the last police car following the Camaro. He glanced at Danny to see how he was doing before turning his attention back to the road. “D...I need you to call into dispatch and tell them we’ve joined in and will be taking up behind Kono.”

Danny looked at his cell phone and sent Grace a quick reply message. ‘we’re coming baby’ before he called into dispatch to relay the message.

“Set up a block at Wilder Avenue. We need to end this now. Keep off the radio. I'll get in touch with Officer Kalakaua via cell."

“10-4 Detective. Radio silence until pursuit end,” the dispatch officer said to Danny before going on the radio. “Officers, pull back and give Five-0 right of way. Radio silence on out.”

Danny ended the call then phoned Kono to relay the message to her. “My babies are in the car along with Mary so please...for the love of God, be careful,” Danny pleaded.

“Danny, you know I will. The last thing any of us wants to do is cause an accident that will harm anyone in the car or innocent bystanders,” Kono replied. “Chin was going to try to bring them to you, but I take it you’re already with us?”

The police cars in front of Steve pulled to the side and Steve sped up to be directly behind Kono.

“We’re right behind you,” Danny replied. “I think I see Chin at the block at Wilder.”

**H50-H50-H50**

They got over the bridge and Mary stopped just before Kaihee Street. Kono and Steve stopped a few car lengths behind them and waited to see what was going to happen next. The man looked around to see where he could go, but his options were limited as 300 feet ahead of them was a wall of police cars and 75 feet behind them two additional cars prevented him from having Mary go in reverse.

Mary looked at the man waiting to see what he was going to do. “So…,” Mary said after several minutes, “are you just going to sit here and wait for the cops to come to you?”

“Shut up, would you! I’m trying to think!” the man yelled. “I just...I just gotta think.”

“Yeah, well you should have done that before we got stuck here,” Mary said. “You have four hostages, three of them kids, and all of them related to cops...face it, buddy, you’re shit of out luck.”

The man shook his head and glared at Mary, “What? What did you say? How do you know my name?”

Mary shook her head and held up her hands in a placating manner. “Whoa. I don’t know what you’re talking about. I don’t know your name.”

“Yes you do!” the man exclaimed. “I heard you just now. You said my name. You called me Buddy, that's my name. You’re working with them aren’t you?”

Mary frantically shook her head. “I don’t work for anyone. I just said 'buddy' like I would say 'hey mack' or 'what do you know joe?'”

The man ignored Mary and turned to look at Grace, Josie and Stephanie in the back. “And them...they’re not really cop kids.” He licked his lips nervously, thinking about what to do to get out of the situation he was in. “No...no...if I didn’t have you guys, I could get away. Yeah. I gotta get rid of you guys.”

Mary looked at the man like he was stupid, and then panicked thinking that he meant to kill them. “Look...you don’t want to kill us. You really won’t be able to get away if you did that. Just let us go. Let me and the girls get out of the car and walk away. I’ll even leave the keys in the ignition and tell my brother to let you drive away.”

The man started to nod his head like he was agreeing with Mary, and she smiled a bit thinking that she’d gotten the kids and herself free but the smile fell when the man spoke again. “No, no, no. That can’t happen. You’re my protection from them killing me.”

“Well, how about this, we let Grace take the babies, you'll still have me. Letting the kids go will go a long way with the cops…” Mary suggested.

“No damn it! Shut up! I’m not letting anyone go!” the man yelled and banged his fist on the dashboard.

The loud sound in the enclosed car startled Josie and Stephanie and they began to cry. Grace knew that she needed to quiet the girls so that the man wouldn’t yell anymore.

“Shhh babies,” she said as she stroked Stephanie’s cheek, then Josie’s cheek. “Danno and Daddy will come get us soon. Shhh. It’s okay. Please stop crying.” Grace sniffled as tears started to roll down her cheek.

“Damn it! If you don’t get those brats to shut up…,” the man yelled as he turned and glared at Grace, “I’ll shut them up myself!”

**H50-H50-H50**

“To the armed man in the silver Camaro forcing the woman to drive, we know you can hear this. Give up now,” a voice said through the police radio.

The man reached for the radio and clicked it a few times before speaking. “Let me out of here and I’ll let them go once I’m free.”

“We can’t let you do that,” the voice continued. “See, you’ve got my family and I can’t let you go while you still have them.”

“So you’re the cop who owns this car…,” the man said.

“Yes I am,” Danny replied. Josie and Stephanie stopped crying a bit when they heard Danny’s voice over the radio. Stephanie reached her hand up, looked at Grace with a teary smile and said, “Dada!”

“And your sister is driving with your three pretty daughters in the back…,” the man mused as he turned to look at Grace.

“What I think here,” the man continued, “is that you’ll do anything I want to get them back...in one piece. I’m already going to prison for the guy I killed...four more people won't make a difference.” He dropped the radio still looking at Mary.

“Auntie Mary…,” Grace said worriedly, “I’m really scared.”

Mary looked at Grace in the rear view mirror. “Don’t worry about it sweetheart. Everything is going to be okay.”

“Oh...I wouldn’t be so sure about that…,” the man leered, “Like I said, I’m already going to prison, so it doesn’t matter what I do from here on out.”

“If I were you, I’d choose prison over dealing with their dads,” Mary said ominously.

**H50-H50-H50**

Steve and Danny looked at each other and Danny could already see that Steve wasn’t having any of this. Steve moved to get out of the car, but Danny stopped him.

“Don’t...just don’t,” Danny said. “I know what you’re thinking and what you _want_ to do, but you need to think about who else is in that car.”

“I’m not going to do anything stupid, Danny,” Steve replied curtly. “I’m going to stroll over there and see how my daughters are doing for myself.”

“First of all, they are **our** daughters and if that guy sees you? Steve...think about that. He already sounds twitchy and doesn’t care what happens to him next.”

“I can’t sit here and do nothing!” Steve exclaimed as he banged his fist against the steering wheel.

There was a knock at the driver’s side window causing Danny and Steve to jump a bit.

“Sorry, Boss,” Kono said with a wary smile. “Chin’s on his way over so we can talk about what to do. Duke has SWAT on standby if this goes too long.”

“Do we know anything about this guy...or how the fuck he got into my car?!” Danny asked.

Kono shook her head. “Don’t know anything about him. Officer Keloa picked them up at Keeanumoku just before Rycroft. No telling how long he was in the car before that.”

“Keloa...he’s the one that asked about the PIT, right? Get him over here too! I want to talk to him,” Steve demanded.

Kono raised an eyebrow and moved away from the car to do as Steve wanted.

Danny pulled on Steve’s arm to get his attention. “Hey, you need to get yourself under control!” Danny said. “I get that you’re pissed and scared about the girls, but you need to be cool about this.”

“How can you be so calm about this?!” Steve yelled. He pointed in front of him at the stopped Camaro, “Our daughters and my sister are in a car with a madman,” Steve turned and pointed at Danny, “shut up, don’t say anything! And you’re calm...telling _me_ not to do anything stupid!”

“We have no idea what’s going on with that bastard, so excuse me for wanting to take a minute or two to find out what’s going on!” Danny yelled back.

Steve was about to respond when the deep rumble of Chin’s motorcycle approached on the left and a squad car stopped on the right side of Steve’s car. Steve and Danny got out and met at the back of the car. The two officers got out of the squad car, one keeping an eye on the Camaro and the other joining Steve, Danny, Chin and Kono.

“Tell me something good…,” Steve said to the group.

“We don’t know who he is, Steve,” Chin said. “I heard over the radio that he killed someone, so I sent a couple of HPD officers to check out the area where Officer Keloa started the pursuit.”

“I got behind them at Keeanumoku just before Rycroft,” Keloa said. “They got the tail end of a truck making a right turn from the left lane and cut me off.”

Danny placed his hand on Steve’s arm in hopes of reminding his partner of the task at hand. Steve turned his gaze on the officer. “Officer, I want to have a few words with you in a bit,” Steve said. “But thank you for that information.”

Kono’s cell phone rang and she stepped away to take the call. “Thanks for that Duke! Have some officers head over there for statements and the area needs to be canvassed. The guy said he killed someone.”

After a few minutes Kono returned to share what she learned. “That was Duke. He said there were a couple of calls about a silver Camaro driving erratically when leaving the 7-Eleven gas station at Young and Kalakaua. There were also reports of a silver Camaro blowing through a red light at King and Kalakaua. Then another call about some kids nearly being hit at Kanunu and Kalakaua.”

“I was cut off at Kanunu and Keeaumoku,” Keloa added, completing the path that the driver forced Mary to take.

“Search the businesses and houses around there!” Steve said. “Find out who he is, where he came from, who he was dealing with and who he killed!”

Chin and Kono nodded their heads and stepped away to get started on Steve’s orders.

**H50-H50-H50**

“Oh Five-0…,” the man said sing-songy over the radio, “I’m waiting for your decision. I bet your girls would love to be with their daddy right about now, but I’m not so sure about miss driver here…” the man reached out to stroke Mary’s cheek.

Mary turned her head to the side, opened her mouth and when his fingers were close enough to her face she lunged forward and bit down hard on two of his fingers.

The man screamed and jerked his hand away from Mary’s mouth, the radio fell from his hand and the gun on his lap fell to the floor. The man backhanded her across the face and the force from the hit caused her body to hit the door, her head to hit the window and the stationary car to shake a bit.

“You bitch!” the man yelled. “You fucking bit me!” With his good hand he felt around on the floor for something to wrap on his fingers and found Mary’s purse.

Grace covered her mouth to hide her gasp when she saw the man hit Mary, and the girls started to cry when the car suddenly shook.

Mary was dazed from the knock against the window but quickly recovered. She had a copper taste in her mouth from where she bit her tongue and possibly when she bit the man’s fingers.

While the man looked at the bite marks on his bleeding his fingers and was otherwise distracted due to going through Mary’s purse for something to stop the bleeding, Mary reached for the radio and yelled, “STEVE COME GET US NOW! NOW!”

**H50-H50-H50**

Steve was about to respond to the man’s latest taunts when they heard the scream and over the radio came the voice of another officer, “There’s some sort of movement in the car! Anyone got eyes on what just happened?!”

Steve took off running towards the car, not bothering to wait for Danny or any of the other officers to give an update about what was going on. As Steve got closer to the car, he heard Mary’s demand for him to get to her and that spurred him on.

Once at the back of the Camaro, Steve and two of the officers went to the driver's side while Danny, Chin and Kono went to the passenger’s side. Danny reached in the window and held the man’s flailing arm while Chin opened the door so that Kono and Danny could pull the man out. Steve pulled the driver’s door open and Mary tumbled into his arms and she held onto him tightly. Steve stroked her hair and kissed her head.

“You’re okay Mare; I need to check on the girls, okay?” Steve whispered against her temple. Mary nodded and released him so that he could check on his daughters. He pushed the driver’s seat forward and unhooked the car seat to pull his daughter out.

“Oh, Josie-girl!” Steve said as he unbuckled and picked her up. Steve looked at Grace as she watched him. “You okay, Gracie?” Grace nodded her head and he smiled. “Good. Danno will have you out in no time.” Steve walked to the other side of the car to check on Stephanie.

One of the officers reached into the car from the driver’s side and picked up the gun from the floor and the other officer moved to help Kono secure the man. Two ambulances and more police officers arrived at the car. Two EMTs went to check on the man that Kono and Chin arrested while two others went to check on Mary. They would wait to check on the other occupants of the car once Danny and Steve said it was okay.

“Dispatch, we are 10-95 at Wilder and Keeanumoku. Cancel last request.” Chin said once the man was in handcuffs.

“10-4. 10-16 at Wilder and Keeanumoku.” the dispatch operator repeated.

When they moved to the side, Danny pulled the door open more and pushed the seat forward.

Danny unhooked the first car seat, pulled it out and set it down to help Grace get out. “Oh, Monkey! Are you okay?” Danny asked as he hugged her.

Grace nodded her head and wrapped her arms tightly around her dad. “I’m okay, Danno.”

Steve squatted down next to Stephanie’s carrier, unbuckled her and picked her up to check her over.

From Danny’s arms, Grace turned and looked at Steve. “They’re okay Dad,” she said. “He didn’t touch them or me.”

While the EMTs checked over Grace, Officer Keloa joined Steve and Mary. “Commander McGarrett...you said you wanted to talk to me?”

Steve stood up and turned his attention to the officer. Steve was momentarily confused before he remembered. “Oh, yes. Make sure you know who is in the car before requesting to PIT it.”

Officer Keloa looked from Steve to Mary and the two babies Steve was holding before he nodded and smiled, “Yes sir.”

The EMTs finished checking Grace over and asked Danny if either of the two babies needed to be checked over. Danny looked at Steve, who seemed to be doing a pretty good job of checking his daughters over and shook his head. “No, that’s okay. I don’t think Steve is up to letting them go just yet.”

The men nodded their heads before going back to their ambulance and driving off. Danny and Grace joined Mary, Steve and the girls.

“How’s the head, Mary?” Danny asked.

“Oh, you know me,” Mary said with a half shrug, “I’ve got a hard head. It’ll take more than a knock to the window to do some damage.”

“Why don’t we NOT test that theory out, huh?” Danny suggested.

“I have no problem with that,” Mary replied. Her gaze moved towards Chin and Kono who were making their way over with two other HPD officers. “What’s going to happen with Buddy?”

Steve and Danny looked at Mary with raised eyebrows. “Buddy? Who is that?” Steve asked.

“The guy they’re loading in the back of the ambulance,” Mary replied. “I mean, I don’t exactly care, but like, do Grace and I have to give a statement or something?”

“That’s what these officers were going to do,” Kono said as she joined them. “I tried talking them out of doing it right now, but they insisted.”

“It’s standard procedure, Officer Kalakaua. You know that,” one of the officers replied.

“We’ll try not to take up too much time,” the other officer added.

Steve got a pinched look on his face. He really didn’t want Grace or his sister to have to go through this right now and he really wanted to be away from all the police activity to properly check Josie and Stephanie over.

“How about this,” Steve began, “you start with the as…,” he paused and looked at the babies in his arms, “suspect going to the hospital and have Duke contact us when you’re ready to interview my sister and daughter?”

The officers looked at each other before one of them nodded. They looked back at Steve. “Okay, we’ll have Sergeant Lukela contact you when we’re ready for their information.”

“Great!” Steve smiled smugly at the officers.

“One question, though,” one officer asked, “the suspect said something about someone being involved with the Samoans?”

“Oh, yeah...he accused me of working with them,” Mary said, “because I called him ‘buddy’. He said it was his name and that since I knew it, I had to be working with the Samoans.”

The officer scribbled the information in his notepad. “Thank you. We’ll be in touch with more questions or for more information.” The officers walked to join the EMTs who were waiting by the ambulance to find out which hospital they were going to.

“Danno…,” Grace said, “can we go get food now? I’m reaaally hungry.” To punctuate her statement, her stomach growled.

"Ham and pineapple pizza for everyone!" Steve exclaimed with a bright smile as he ushered his family towards his car.

“Oh! Really funny Steve!” Danny said as he picked up the two carriers next to the Camaro. Briefly he wondered if there would be a possibility of him getting the car back, but knew it wasn’t likely and that a trip to the car dealership would soon be in order.

“Daaanno, come,” Stephanie’s familiar voice pulled Danny out of his thoughts and he joined his family.

“I’m here my little flower,” Danny said with a smile as he set the carriers on the ground next to the Traverse. Stephanie reached for him and Danny gladly took her from Steve.

Mary took Josie from Steve so that he could secure the carriers in the car. Before he belted them in, Grace got in the back. Mary handed Josie to Danny and she got in the back as well. Steve finished belting the carriers in, took one of the girls from Danny and secured her while Danny secured the other girl in the second seat.

Before they left, Chin brought over the baby gear that was in the back of the Camaro and loaded it in the back of the Traverse. “Pieka said you’d probably need this since they’re towing the Camaro to the impound lot.”

“Thanks Chin,” Danny said as he checked the stuff to make sure all of the girls’ things were accounted for. “I’ll probably have to go by tomorrow and clear out the rest of my stuff.”

“Don’t forget your baby on board decal…,” Mary said with a smirk.

Danny gave her the evil eye. “ **That** can stay with the car.”

Chin shook his head and laughed. “Well then you’re going to need to get one for this car.”

“Not likely,” Steve added from the rear passenger side. “There will be no baby on board decals on this car. It’s used for police business and should look like that.”

"You know I think I saw one that says twins on board…," Mary said as she looked from Danny to Steve.

"Steve, do something about your sister," Danny pleaded.

"Why me? She's your sister too, babe." Steve replied

"What about a compromise?” Mary said. “I can write in 'police' above it and it will say police babies on board..."

Grace had to cover her mouth from laughing out at the looks of horror and disbelief on Danny’s and Steve’s face.

Danny closed the back of the car and gave a final check to Josie’s straps when she grabbed his arm. “Auntie Mary has boo-boo,” the little girl said.

Danny gave Josie a smile, and then looked at Mary with narrowed eyes. “Yes she does and if she keeps it up she'll have another boo-boo from Danno.”

That comment made Mary snort and roll her eyes. “I love you too Danny.”

Steve closed the rear passenger side door and looked over the car at Danny, “Right, are we ready to go?”

Danny closed the driver side door and nodded his head. “All ready. But we still aren’t having ham and pineapple on our pizza,” Danny replied as he got in the car and adjusted the mirrors from when Steve was driving.

“Why don’t we vote on it?” Grace suggested. She knew that Josie and Stephanie would never turn down pizza. “Anyone want ham and pineapple pizza?”

Mary, Steve and Grace raised their hands. Josie and Stephanie looked at Mary and Grace with a confused expression before Grace said, “You want pizza?”

“Pizza?” Josie asked

“Yes, ham and pineapple,” Grace said, “but if you want it you have to raise your hand.”

Josie raised her hand and exclaimed, “PIZZA!” at the same time as Stephanie who raised her hand and exclaimed, “PI-AP-O!”

Danny recognized the second voice and groaned. “Oh not you too!” He looked at Steve, “Look, look what you did to my baby, Steve!” From the back of the car, Josie and Stephanie laughed.

“Looks like you’re out of luck, other bro,” Mary said with a shake of her head. “We’re getting ham and pineapple pizza.”

Danny held up a warning towards the rear view mirror and glared at Mary before starting the car, putting it in gear and driving away.

A few minutes later, Chin called Steve to find out where they were going for lunch so that he and Kono could join them.

“Just head to my house,” Steve said. “We’re ordering pizza...ham and pineapple pizza!”

“Seriously, brah?” Chin asked. “Danny is okay with that?”

Steve laughed. “Danny is driving so he has to be okay with that.”

Danny could hear Chin laugh through the phone and grumbled. “Hate you all so much!”

**Author's Note:**

> I had this fic done for 3 months but couldn't post until now...and I almost forgot too! So I did a rush re-read to try to catch any additional mistakes. If you find any (especially with the streets I used and if they're one way only), please let me know so I can fix it.


End file.
